In Your Eyes, I Caught Fire
by xkristinaxrawrx
Summary: Andy James was good friends with John Winchester. When Andy goes missing, Johns last words to Dean were "Find Kristina James", thats exactly what Dean does. Can Sam and dean convince Kristina to leave town and help them find what took her father?


Supernatural Fanfic…

Supernatural Fanfic…

1

Out of character P.O.V

"Who is that?" Sam asked Dean. They were sitting on the corner of a lazy intersection in a small town. "That's Kristina James. Her father was good friends with dad." Dean explained. He pointed to a girl with short black hair. She was walking out of a coffee shop with a little girl and an older woman.

"What do we need with her?" Sam asked. Dean sighed annoyed and looked at his little brother. "She knows a lot about the supernatural, and she's hot. Why the hell not?" Dean teased. Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the opposite window.

"Okay, here's the plan. We are college students at the local college; we get in close with her friends and then BAM! We're in." Dean explained. Sam jumped at the unexpected exclamation. "I'm not helping you get into some girls pants. I will help you find the pack of werewolves that we came all the way out to Virginia to find though." Dean just stared at him. "How many times have I helped you get a waitress or something?" he asked. Sam thought back and smiled. "Never." The smile had left his face. "Your so freaking horny…" same scolded. "It's not my fault I have a cock I want to put to use." Dean joked. Sam scoffed and looked around. "Where did she go?" he asked. Dean's head shot up. "Damn." He hissed. "Come on, we have to do this on foot."

Kristina's P.O.V.

"Kristina is you going to finish out the semester?" mom asked. I sighed and looked around. "Probably not, I need to look for…" mom coughed. "For books?" Elizabeth asked. "I nodded and looked down at my little sister. "Yea, for books babe." I smiled and picked her up and set her on my shoulders. "Kristina…" my mother scolded. "Come on ma… have some fun." I teased. She smiled and we walked the rest of the way home.

"You coming in?" mom asked. I shook my head. "No, not yet. I'll be back for dinner though." I explained. She nodded and shut the door. I looked around for the guys that had followed me most of the way home. I saw them behind a sign, arguing with each other. I quickly ducked behind the bushes on the other side of the street.

I peered around and they had both stopped fighting and were looking around. I smiled and stood up, out of their line of sight and made my way over to the sign they were at and knocked on it. They both jumped and they older one put his hands over his head, and then looked at me. "Hello." I smiled. 'Hello." They said together in unison. "Who are you?" I asked, leaning on the post that was holding the sign up. "I'm um Sam and this is my brother Dean." The younger one explained. "Why are you following me?" I asked, getting rather annoyed at the antics these two were pulling.

"See now that's a funny story…" Dean started, "Save the shit. Why are you following me?" I asked sternly. "Your father new our father…" Sam stated quickly, taking a blow from Dean's hand across the back of the head. I punched Dean in the arm hard. "Don't hit him." I scolded. "Don't hit me!" he yelled. "I'll do what ever I want." I said angrily.

"Winchester… last name sound familiar?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Yea, my dad would go on hunting trips with your dad I think." I explained. Sam nodded. "Our father was recently killed, and we need your help, he said that your father could help us find the yellow eyed demon." He said. I choked back tears. "My father was kidnapped a few years ago… I haven't seen him in a long time." I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." I explained.

"See that's where you're wrong…" Dean said. I looked at him and sighed. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Did your father keep a journal? Or anything like that?" he asked. I frowned. "No, he didn't have anything like that." I lied. "Well we need a place to stay, do you know of any good hotels?" I asked. I nodded. "My mother runs a bed and breakfast, it's been dead for a few months because of all the murders going on around here." I explained. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Murders?"

2

"What kind of murders are we talking about?" Dean asked. "The kind where people die." I explained. He rolled his eyes and followed me. "Did your dad teach you anything about the supernatural?" he asked, grabbing my arm. I pulled it away quickly. "We shouldn't talk about this here. We can talk after supper."

We walked into the large house and I checked them in. "One room or two?" I asked. "Two." Sam said quickly. I nodded and charged them for the rooms and showed them where they would be staying. "Supper is a 6:30; if you want you can come down. If not then we don't serve food for the rest of the night." I explained. They nodded. "What's for supper?" Dean asked. "What ever ma's cooking." I said and shut his door.

I showed Sam his room and started to walk away. "Kristina wait." He called. I looked and he motioned for me to come into his room. I did and sat in the chair across from the bed.

"I'm sorry about doing this to you, I really am. My brother and I… we just want to find what killed our mother. Maybe what took you father." He said sincerely. I nodded. "It was October and he and I were out hunting. You know for a Temptra." Sam cocked his head to the side and looked at me oddly. "Temptra, something that can read minds and then control you." I explained. "I was bait; my dad was waiting for it in the bushes near by. When it didn't show after a few hours I stood up and was knocked over by something coming from behind Me." my eyes misted slightly, flashing back to the night. "I looked around and saw a black shape, just standing there… staring at me with these huge… yellow eyes. My dad must have seen him because he came out and tried to shoot him… the bullets didn't work…" my voice drifted off and I stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want." Sam consoled me. "My dad's journal is in my room. You can look at it if you want, just make sure it gets back to me. Okay?" I said nervously. Sam nodded and patted my back. "How old are you anyway?" he asked. I looked up and smiled. "My 20th birthday is tomorrow." I explained. He smiled and nodded. "Happy early birthday." He congratulated. "It's 6, if your hungry you should probably get cleaned up." I smiled.

I watched as Dean shoveled food into his mouth. I scoffed quietly and ate my dinner silently. "SO what brings you boys to town?" my mother asked. They looked at each other and smiled nervously. "There here looking at the college, Sam here just graduated high school and wanted to go to college down here." I said quickly. "That's nice, Kristina goes… I mean went to college there." My mother explained. "That book learnin' just aint for me…" Dean joked. I smiled lightly. "Do you like the look of the college?" my mother asked Sam. He nodded. "Yea, I like it but I still have a few to look at so I really can't make up my mind just yet." He answered.

"Pie anyone?" mom asked, bringing out a freshly baked cherry pie. "Did you say pie?" Dean asked. "I sure did, help yourself." Dean smiled wickedly and cut himself a large piece and started to eat it. "You eat a lot." Elizabeth said to Dean. He nodded and swallowed what was in his mouth. "And you don't eat enough." He joked with her. She smiled and picked at the pie on her plate.


End file.
